


Iatro Erotophobe

by GothicHex



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adult Eren Yeager, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Hospital, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Attempted Murder, Bisexuality, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Broken Promises, CEO Erwin Smith, Childhood Trauma, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, College Student Armin Arlert, College Student Eren Yeager, College Student Mikasa Ackerman, Coming Out, Dancing in the Rain, Doctor Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Domestic Fluff, Drunk Dancing, Drunk Texting, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Hate Sex, Lonely Eren Yeager, Love/Hate, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Siblings, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, OCD, Panic Attacks, Rags to Riches, Slow Burn, Stabbing, Surgeon Hange Zoë, Temporary Amnesia, Top Eren Yeager, Triggers, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, pyschology major Mikasa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicHex/pseuds/GothicHex
Summary: Levi's normal life was thrown out the window after he found out his long lost sister lived only a few blocks away.34 year old Levi was now thrown into college drama, with drunk fights, bitchy gossip, and cold hard romance.Though things change when his younger sister's; tall, tanned friend ends up on his ER table, bleeding out.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein, Levi/Eren Yeager, Levi/Erwin Smith, Levi/Petra Ral, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman/Sasha Blouse, Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë, Oluo Bozado & Petra Ral, Petra Ral & Erwin Smith, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, Reiner Braun/Connie Springer, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Comments: 11
Kudos: 54
Collections: Eren/Levi





	1. A Phone Call Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Eren/Levi fanfiction, I hope everyone enjoys it!

Iatro Erotophobe 

‘Dr Levi Ackerman’ Read the sign sitting on his desk, the man crossed his legs and looked at the woman who sheepishly sat Infront of him, she fiddled with her hands and gave him a quick glance “I wouldn’t usually come and ask for your help Levi.” The woman placed her hand on her lap after picking at the skin at the side of her nails earning a tut from Levi. 

“Yet, you’re here Petra,” He turned back to his desk and started to type, the woman looked down at her hands again, she chewed on her bottom lip, earning another tut from Levi who continued to type her details. Then he spoke again “So how can I help you?” 

Petra looked up and gave him a soft appreciative smile. “Well, I’m swollen, I’ve been throwing up, and I missed days.” She said awkwardly, as Levi typed once again, he pushed his chair out from under his desk, standing up. “You’re pregnant,” He stated flatly and walked over to the cupboard, his white jacket floating out from behind him, there was panicking words and noises from Petra that he chose to ignore. 

Placing a key in the large pale brown door, he twisted it pulling the doors open and grabbing a cup shaped plastic bottle from inside. Walking back and putting it in the panicked blonde woman’s hands “Pee In this,” Levi whilst not being much of a people person was a damn good doctor. 

Although his lack of people skills still earned him a lecture or two from Erwin, the higher ups couldn’t complain due to his quality of work. Petra quickly hurried out of the room, making Levi let out a breath he was holding in, she was his ex and apparently still as attractive as he remembered. Bright brown shining eyes, short strawberry blonde hair and an adorably short stature to match, it made Levi’s heart pound in his chest all over again. 

As if on cue the woman walked back into the room, grasping the now filled cup in her hand, embarrassment spread across her face, Petra Ral or formerly Ackerman sat down at the seat Infront of Levi again. He took the cup from her hand and placed it on his desk, “I’ll get this tested for you,” He gave her a cold look as she nodded. “Levi...” She started before he cut her off “will you ever finish your apologises Petra?” 

Petra shifted in her seat, giving him an apologetic nod, of course 34 and 29 were young ages to be divorce but life was a bitch, Levi always thought karma was hiding around the corner about to strangle him at any given moment. He must have been lost in thought because Petra spoke “It’s not yours, if that’s what you’re worried about.” Levi looked up from the drawer he was looking through and shook his head. 

“I wasn’t,” A few weeks prior, he’d given into his urges, meeting Petra in a bar and following through with what he’d been craving for months, that being said there was still a high chance it was his. Finding what he needed, he stood up, grabbed his phone off the wall and typed in a few numbers. 

A few moments later and red-headed nurse came in, she wore simple blue scrubs, and a name tag on those ‘Nifa Smith Registered Nurse’ Nifa was the cousin of Erwin, and had a similar smile to his. Collecting what she needed and thanking Petra and Levi, she left as quickly as she appeared. 

The morning followed through like that for Levi, boring, uneventful and best of all he didn’t have to see Hange’s face, the surgeon enjoyed having their nose in his business. That Levi didn’t enjoy. 

Making his way down St. Maria’s hospital, he sighed, pulling his gloves off and throwing them in the bin he passed. He looked over into the breakroom, there sat the very person he wished to not see. Hange Zoe, sipping a cup of titan brew coffee. 

Bracing himself he walked through the door, as a large grin spread across their face “Levi!” With that they stood up and wrapped a welcoming arm around his small frame. “I saw Petra walk out of your office today,” Levi huffed as this comment, being a retired surgeon, he was pretty used seeing Hange’s face around the break room, but this was the GP ward. “Why’re you here Hange, surely there’s someone else you can bother?” Giving a soft laugh Hange let him go and grabbed their coffee “I’ve finished for the day, thought I’d pop over and say hi,” 

Levi pushed past his friend and over to the sink before sighing at how dirty it was. “You’ve said hi, can you leave now?” Levi’s cold exterior made Hange let out another laugh, their shoulder’s bouncing in amusement, their eyes closing along with it. Of course, Levi thought that, that was over doing it but Hange never did things in halves. “How could I leave? the drama is thick, Clean Freak,” Hange sat back in their seat, resting their legs on the table, 

Sitting down across from Hange, Levi pulled a pen out of his pocket and pushed Hange’s boots off of it, looking down at the mudded stain on the once clean table. “You know, I can’t talk about patients, that breaks the confidentiality agreement.” Hange groaned at Levi’s protest scanning their eyes over him “has she got a bun in the oven?” They commented earning no comment from Levi. Hange gasped “She does!” The taller exclaimed, making Levi hiss a ‘shush’ at them. 

The short haired man stood up once again as his phone started to ring, he pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the no caller ID in confusion. He answered it and held it to his ear “Is this Dr Levi Ackerman?” The woman’s voice rung out, earning a look of confusion from Hange “This is he,” There was a second of pause as the woman let out a relieved “I am Mikasa Ackerman, and I think I'm your younger sister.” 

Across the city and a few hours earlier, the said Mikasa Ackerman walked into Professor Oluo Bozado’s psychology class, trailed behind her were two boys, one small, barely over 5’5. The other was a tall, tanned, Mediterranean surfer looking guy, 6ft maybe taller. 

Bozado closed the text book he had been siting from and sighed “Whenever something happens why is it always you three?” Mikasa looked up at her professor, her expressionless face formed into an annoyed sigh “Believe me, Professor, I’ve been asking myself the same question since Freshman year,” Bazado clicked his tongue, pointed at the seats with his pen and once again went back to teaching “Sigmund Freud,” 

Mikasa felt herself drip with boredom as he began to speak. In comparison to this week Bazado’s teachings were less than exciting. 

The tanned guy next to her started to speak over her “Armin,” He whispered to the boy on the other side of Mika, who connected his eye contact and stifled a laugh, “Did you do the coursework for Schultz’s class?” With that there was a slam on the brunette's desk. He looked up at the culprit, their Professor had walked from the front of the lecture hall to lean over him. “Is there something more interesting than Freud's teachings, Mr Yaeger?” Eren shook his head “good,” Bozado turned and walked back to the front. 

“Mika,” Armin said as they walked out of the classroom, 2 hours later “Have you thought about ringing your brother?” He reached into his bag and pulled out his papers to hand to Eren, who grinned and took them before he scanned over the paper and their words. “Don’t be stupid Armin,” Mikasa stated and looked at Eren’s action. The tanned looked at his friend “what is she even supposed to say Ar. Hey big bro, our mother who left you with our uncle when you turned 5 is dead, bye I guess,” Armin grimaced at Eren’s comment, always straight to the point. The blond-haired male gave a sigh “He doesn’t even know I exist.” Mikasa stated in a small voice, earning a sympathetic look from Armin “Eren, this is hard for Mika.” 

The group now sat at a table; Jean sat down with them “God this day has me spent.” Mikasa looked at him, she had to admit he was handsome, floppy blond hair, his dark shaved backs and sides, his yellow hued eyes. The med student flashed her a large grin. His eyes lined with bags, and wearing the long white coat, that didn’t compliment his skin tone. Mikasa had always thought it washed him out. Jean always had some form of crush on her, but up until her 21st she’d ignored his advances. 

Here came his shadow Marco Bott, who sat on Jean’s left side, he was a fellow med student, dark skin, dark hair, dark eyes and freckles. He was dorky, and shy, so Jean spoke for him instead. He gave a Mikasa a sheepish smile as Jean threw an arm around his shoulder. 

“Mika, found her brother,” Eren spoke pulling the mentioned woman out of her thoughts on Jean, she looked down at the sandwich that sat untouched on her table, pulling the plastic casing off of it with her thin fingers, the red nail polish chipped and flaking off due to her lack of care for them. “Eren,” She spoke up, the tanned boy gave her a grin as she was now forced to talk of her family trauma “He’s called Levi, I found out he works at the St. Maria hospital.” Mikasa ripped a piece of her sandwich off and started to eat as the table kept their eyes pinned on her, expecting more. “Apparently Ackerman isn’t a common name.” 

Jean laughed dryly at her joke to lighten the mood “My father gave me my uncle’s number, and then the uncle gave me his.” Mikasa continued “so now we’re here.” She brought out her phone and placed it on the table as his number shone on the screen ‘Levi Ackerman’ Marco spoke up his freckled cheeks wrinkled as he smiled “that’s great Mika!” Jean shook his head at the enthusiastic man who went silent and sit back down. “yea, I guess it is Marco,” she smiled slightly, 

The phone buzzed making the whole table jump, the message was clear on her phone ‘50% off of Colossal Pizza’ Mikasa sighed, Eren moved and went to swipe the message away but ended up clicking Levi’s name, making the phone ring. 

Panic set a fire in the group before there was a deep voice across the line, thick, grumpy and clearly not wanting to be bothered “Hello?” The man spoke as a laugh subsided behind him, Mikasa grabbed her phone in a panic and held it to her ear “Is this Dr Levi Ackerman?” There was brief sigh on the other end as the deep voice spoke again “This is he,” Like her brother Mikasa let out a soft sigh of relief, she paused building her confidence. “I am Mikasa Ackerman, and I think I'm your younger sister.”


	2. ABBA, Shots and Horses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is up!  
> at the moment it is uneditted and I am looking for an editor so this is uneditted until the morning.
> 
> // edit I have now finished editting this chapter!

Iatro Erotophobe 

The line went dead, Mikasa looked at her phone that was now beeping. Her eyes welled as the words ‘call ended’ flashed on her small screen, the small black-haired woman placed her phone in her pocket. “He ended it,” she stated pushing down her tears, Jean placed a large hand on her shoulder, she pushed him off, sympathy wasn’t what she wanted right now. She stood up and turned her back away from her friends walking off, why was this affecting her? she didn’t know the guy, the only reason she wanted to talk to him was to tell him their mother had passed. 

Levi started at his hands, pushing his lips together, he’d ended it, he had a sister and he’d just ended the call. Hange’s eyes scanned their smaller friend “Who was that?” Levi ignored this question and walked out of the door, almost mirroring the actions of his sister across the city. 

As he walked down the halls of the hospital, he was greeted by a few colleagues, when he bumped into the man in control, Erwin, the man was tall, very tall, towering over Levi’s short frame “Levi, you look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Levi’s usually cold, hostile comments didn’t appear. No comments on the man’s eyebrows, no comment on the man's dress sense. Levi looked up and turned a paler shade, his body reacted to the statement, he walked over the bin he’d previously thrown his gloves into and threw up. Erwin sighed and patted his employee’s back “I think it’s best you go home,” Whilst Levi’s protests were blocked out by Erwin, as he continued to throw up. 

With that Levi was in his car, home, the information had yet to settle in his brain, how did he even know she was telling the truth. He gripped the steering wheel his knuckles turned white as he gritted his teeth. The traffic was slow, meaning that he had time to think, the only thought he could come up with was swallowing his pride (and puke), to call his sister. 

The ringing felt like hours, the dialling tone went through him, driving him insane. Just as he was about to lean over to press the end button on his car screen. Someone picked up, the voice was a guy’s, thick, and deep “Mikasa’s phone,” The boy spoke, Levi swallowed hard looking at the traffic ahead, “This is Levi Ackerman,” The man on the other end paused and a ruffle in the background could be heard. God, he hadn’t felt this much nerves since he walked up the aisle. 

His wedding day, whilst was gorgeous and planned out, Levi still felt like he’d been thrown into a lion’s den, his future wife stood there in her long white dress looking stunning. Her eyes bright, the gold accents running up the dress and around her arms, yet Levi freaked. The tradition of the Bride walking down the aisle last wasn’t present at Levi’s wedding, no it was him darting down the aisle an hour late, his suit messed up and eyeliner smuggled around his eyes. He’d clearly shoved it on last minute at Petra’s request, this has earned him a disappointed look for Petra’s father. He was only 19 why was he being forced into this marriage? 

He was brought back to reality as Mikasa spoke “Levi?” it was clear she was panicking her, despite her saying one word “Yes,” He responded the Ackerman’s strong point wasn’t conversation, the siblings would much rather, sigh, grunt, complain and roll their eyes. Levi spoke once again “How old are you?” Mikasa ran a hand through her hair “21,” That stung, his mother had another child when he was 13, She didn’t even think twice of him and yet at 13, his mother didn’t kiss him goodbye to middle school, she had a baby. The woman could barely care for him and herself, who did she have another? His brows furrowed in annoyance, “Levi?” Mikasa asked as clearly, he’d been lost in thought again. 

He edged his car closer to the one in font “Could we meet?” Mikasa asked him, once again he didn’t reply, all the conversation seemed to be mainly one sided, Mikasa continuing the best she could with Levi non-existent replies. “Yes,” he finally spoke earning a soft sigh of relief from Mikasa. “Mike’s Coffee Shop at 12,” Mikasa couldn’t protest, this was her only chance to meet her brother and that meant skipping class. 

The pair now sat across from each other, they’d gotten black tea, but hadn’t spoken past small talk. Levi had to admit Mikasa resembled their mother, dark eyes, small features, and a small body, she was pretty with a dark black dress on, her simple black jacket and usual red scarf sat on her shoulders. “you wanted to see me?” He asked, he wore a black dress shirt, tight chinos, black thick boots and a silver necklace peeking through the unbuttoned top part of his shirt. 

“Mother’s dead.” Mikasa put blankly, Levi nodded “I’m not surprised by her life style,” he was cold and very often got straight to the point. Mikasa was taken aback. “That is our mother Levi!” She snapped at the pale man, who sneered back “some mother that nutcase was,” he retorted moving his head back, his curtained hair falling softly again his head. Mikasa looked at him “she still cared for you; she just couldn’t handle it.” Levi’s head snapped to look at her, his thin eyebrow furrowing in anger, his eyes thinning in a squint as he gritted his teeth. “Couldn’t handle what Mikasa, couldn’t handle being a mother!” 

Mikasa slammed her hands on the table making the liquid in the coffee’s bounce and slightly splash out, in response to her brother’s action she gritted her teeth. “She was a very sick woman Levi,” Levi gave a tut, crossed his legs, folded his arms and looked up at his angry sister. “I was 5,” he started “I was 5, and my mother left me.” He spat back at her. The younger sibling sat down, and stared at him “she cared for you Levi,” His eyes met hers now, her eyes were sympathetic, the pair whilst emotionless still had a strong anger them. “She didn’t care for me.” He stood up and took out his wallet pulling out cash and placing it on the table “Maybe when you were born she was ready, but I was abandoned and our father watched her leave me with Kenny.” 

Walking out of the door Levi’s shoulder got slammed by a strong tall arm, He looked up at the culprit, long brown waves of hair, ocean green eyes, and a tanned complexion “Sorry, Sir,” the voice said, it was thick like honey, whilst the cool guy act didn’t affect Levi, the voice sure did. The small man waved a dismissive hand at the taller “don’t worry about it.” With that the tall man trotted off, calling out a name, “Mikasa!” Levi’s raven-haired head snapped at the mention of his sister, the guy sat down in the seat next to her and patted her head affectionately. Mikasa’s face seemed to light up at the arrival of the tanned man and with that Levi left. 

“He’s totally hard headed!” Mikasa stated as the waitress appeared again for Eren’s order, the Mediterranean man gave his signature heart stopping smile, as he ordered a cappuccino. “He’s like someone else I know,” Mikasa huffed and leant back again the dark red chair, pulling her scarf up and crossing her legs. “I am nothing like, like, that, that, old wrinkled stuck-up old man!” Eren laughed at her annoyance and attempted insult. “Mika, you did just tell him, his mother who abandoned him still cared,” Mikasa let out an annoyed groan “she did!” 

Walking into his cold, lonely apartment Levi groaned, he unbuttoned his shirt halfway and pulled it off over his head the rest of the way, he took his shoes off and placed them in their spot. He continued to walk and unbuckled his belt, sitting on the sofa and grabbed the TV remote turning it on. Flicking through Netflix he picked a movie, he didn’t pay much attention to it, but he knew it was some cheesy hallmark Christmas romance. 

As the film played in the background he stood up and moved over to the bathroom, pulling off the rest of his clothing and getting into the warm shower, the day had been cold and since getting in the shower Levi hadn’t realised how cold and stressed it he had been. 

The water ran softly down his back and chest, heating up his cold body, his hair no long parted and had been pushed back, he let out a relaxed groan, and bent over to pick up the shampoo. Pouring the cold liquid into his hands, his attention drifted back to the tanned male in the coffee shop. He ran his shampoo covered fingers through his hair and sighed again. Why was his attention drifting to him constantly? Knowing better than to pry into his own mind he washed off the shampoo and moved onto conditioner. 

It felt as though almost the second he stepped out of the shower his phone bleeped, wrapping the soft towel around his waist he looked at the message. It was Hange, they were off getting drunk and wanted Levi to join them. Tough luck for them Levi was never going to join them, never. 

So, now Levi was sat next to Hange, who thought it was a brilliant idea to go straight to Levi’s place after he explicitly refused to go to the bar, and yet they managed to drag him along. Levi’s once peaceful evening of reading and watching Christmas films was now filled with Hange’s, Mike’s, Erwin’s and Nifa’s drunk singing on Karaoke. 

“C’mon Levi join us!” Hange whined grabbing for Levi’s hand, the small man pulled his hand away not submitting to Hange’s whines. The tall brunette sat down next to him and started to sing. 

‘I been cheated by you, 

since I don’t know when’ 

Oh god it was ABBA, Levi groaned as his friends sung 

‘So I made up my mind it must come to an end’ Hange dramatically leaned against the sofa, their hand on their head ‘Look at me now, will I ever learn’ Erwin joined in, the pair pulled up the smaller one who sat back down. Sipping at his drink. Hange flipped their hair around and continued ‘I don't know how, but I suddenly lose control’ Levi hid behind his drink as the rest of the group joined “Guys stop we’re in public!” 

This didn’t seem to bother Hange as they laughed their way through the lyrics ‘There's a fire within my soul and I can hear a bell ring One more look and I forget everything, whoa’ Levi started to laugh as he continued to drink, Hange downed their drink as they drunkenly slurred way through the song. 

‘Mamma Mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you  
Mamma Mia, does it show again  
My my, just how much I've missed you’ 

Hange kissed Levi’s cheek as he pushed them away and complained with a mumble about their ‘Shitty Glasses’ He watched the group dance before Hange took his drink and downed the rest, making Levi stand up going for his drink. 

Unluckily for Mikasa, this was exactly the bar she’d been dragged into by Eren, who wolf whistled at the adults singing to ABBA. 

‘Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go  
Mamma Mia, now I really know  
My my, I could never let you go’ 

Played in the background as she sat down with Armin, Eren and Jean. The fore mentioned Eren took this as chance to sneak out and grab a drink, coming back with a spirit mix for the table. His green eyes scrunching in joy at the scene playing out at the front of the Bar. 

‘I've been angry and sad about things that you do  
I can't count all the times that I've told you we're through  
And when you go, when you slam the door  
I think you know that you won't be away too long  
You know that I'm not that strong’ 

With that Levi had, wondered off to grab more shots for the table, drinking a few on the way back. Erwin moved his hand down and took the plate of drink from the smaller, then passed them around the group. Hange combatted this by shoving a mic in the drunk Levi’s hands. He drank the last of his shots, copying Hange’s action of down a larger drink. ‘and I can hear a bell ring One more look and I forget everything, whoa’ Sang the drunk pair men. 

Levi rolled his eyes at Hange who was motion for him to sing, in too much of a drunken mood to no longer care. 

‘Mamma Mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you  
Mamma Mia, does it show again  
My my, just how much I've missed you’ 

Hange laughed loudly and clapped, as Levi finally joined into their shenanigans, this earned a wolf whistle from non-other than the tanned surfer. 

Mikasa reached over and hit her friend’s back “that’s my older brother.” Eren laughed at Mikasa’s red face. Jean shrugged and jumped over the sofa, moving past Eren who rolled his eyes. “Just because you can’t get Mikasa doesn’t mean you can go for her brother!” Jean flipped him off. 

Levi felt his hand be grabbed softly and there stood a tall two-coloured haired man, who complimented him on his dancing, Hange pushed Levi closer, as he danced with Jean, drunk out of his mind. Not even by the end of the song the pair had sneaked off from the group and past Eren’s “Use condoms!” The tanned group leader called over earning a hard slap from Levi’s younger sister. 

Levi was slammed up against a college dorm room, his mouth connecting with Jean’s, who was ripping the smaller’s shirt open, bursting the buttons off, not that Levi cared much. It had been weeks and Jean was the one willing to provide him with what he needed. The pair drunk, and horny. 

The morning sun flashed through Levi’s eyelids, as he groaned, he turned and cuddled into the blanket or rather a solid chest. Levi placed his hand and patted down the chest, said chest laughed as Levi awkwardly looked up at its owner. Levi sat up and slammed his head on the top bunk. Wait top bunk. “I fucked a college student.” He spoke his thoughts out loud, earning another laugh from Jean, “you did,” his eyes met the younger 

“How old are you?” Jean raised an eyebrow at the question, as he stepped out of the bed, grabbing some underwear out of his drawers, pulling them up. Levi rubbed his forehead, the room was a mess, did he have no class anymore? evidently not since he'd just slept with a college student. “I’m 21,” Jean brushed his hair back with his hand. "By the way." 

Eren burst through the door “Hey, Jean have you finished with Mikasa’s brother?” At that moment his eyes connected with the small man sat in the bed. Pale, thin and covered in hickies, his haired messed and eyeliner smudged. The man pulled the blanket over his bare chest and stared back into Eren’s eyes.


	3. A Christmas Eve Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so thankful for everyone's positive feedback! thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> (This Chapter is currently uneditted)

Iatro Erotophobe 

The small pale man in front of Eren gave a soft sheepish smile, his frame so small, his nose pointed and his dark eyes bore into Eren’s, it was clear that he was Mikasa’s older brother. They both had the same annoyed glint in their eyes. 

Jean suddenly threw a shoe at Eren, both the men who had been previously staring at each other looked at Jean. Who sat down on the bed where Levi moved up letting Jean have more room, the tall man spoke “Eren, what do you want?” The tanned man shrugged in responded. His eyes never leaving the short man on the bed. 

Levi coughed “I must be going,” Jean grinned and swung an arm over the small man’s shoulder, making Eren disconnect his eyes from Levi “Levy-” Levi cringed at the two-toned mispronouncing his name. Pushing Jean’s arm off of his shoulder he corrected him “Levi, my name is Levi,” Jean watched the small man move him off as Eren spoke “Levi?” as the words came out of his mouth, he instantly regretted it. The pair on the bed now looked at him. Sure, Eren knew Levi’s name but the name sounded sweeter coming out of his own mouth. 

Taking this as his cue, Levi grabbed the thin blanket and wrapped it around his waist, cringing at the mess he’d just stepped into, it was no secret college boys where messy but this was a joke. Coke cans, water bottles, and condoms lined the floor. Eren watched as Levi stood up “Watch your step!” He called out to the older man, who tripped over his own blanket, causing Jean’s arms to reach out and steady the raven. 

Originally, he’d intended for that one time to be a fling, but here he was months later, in his bathroom was Jean leaning over the sink, his arm bulging, topless and using a toothbrush. He had a white towel wrapped around his waist, and water dripping down from his hair. “Levy!” The man called after he spat out the tooth paste. 

Levi groaned, standing up from the sofa he was sat on, making his way to the bathroom “It’s Levi,” He mumbled to himself, before opening the door. “Hello?” He had to admit the man was attractive, Jean grinned and grabbed the smaller by his waist. Earning a short laugh from Levi, even if he did get his name wrong every now and again, the man was good at what he did. 

Just as Jean started to leave marks down Levi’s neck, the taller's phone dinged. ‘Eren Yaeger – Hi! Im thinking about picking up some drinks for tonight’ Levi’s eyes scanned over the message before he threw his head back as Jean’s hand moved closer to his inner thigh “E-Eren,” Jean grunted and pulled his face away from the Raven’s neck “Huh?’ He placed his other hand behind Levi’s back, making the older swallow his saliva. “Eren messaged you,” Jean moved his hands off of Levi, before grabbing his phone and nodding. “And that’s so important to you why?” Levi pushed Jean’s hand down making the man drop his phone “He’s not,” 

Eren threw his phone down “Jean isn’t responding again,” Marco nodded in annoyance, taking off his med student jacket as he got into his dorm room. “And that means you decided to come into our dorm unannounced,” 

Eren kicked his legs up on Marco’s coffee table making the man let out a sigh. Sitting down on the chair next to Eren, he grunted in annoyance “What’s got your panties in a twist,” The brunette surfer asked his freckled friend. Marco shook his head “It’s just Jean, he’s probably with that fuck toy again,” this made Eren turn and look at the annoyed man, who had started to rub his face. Placing a friendly hand on Marco’s shoulder he started to speak “I don’t know, Levi doesn’t seem to be that bad.” 

A while later Jean appeared at the door with his small boyfriend in tow, Marco looked at the pair “That party is at Mikasa’s did you have to bring Captain Clean Freak over here.” Marco was hurt, and hurt Marco was mean, though he was thankful for Levi’s cleaning obsession, their dorm never looked so clean. Just as Jean was about to defend Levi the man spoke for himself “I wouldn’t have to clean up if you didn’t cause a mess with all that drool, Freckles.” 

Of course, Levi didn’t class the thing him and Jean had as a relationship, Mikasa however didn’t take it so lightly. Often making offhanded comments at her older brother, about how he was 34 and Jean was 21, this usually led to the pair arguing. With Levi protesting that Jean was a fling and Mikasa telling him to stop being reckless or get someone older. 

Eren’s eyes scanned Levi, the marks Jean had left clear as day, Levi wore fashionable clothing, turtle necks, scarves and button up shirts. However, the outfit he’d chosen today didn’t cover any of the marks, a white shirt, buttoned down at the top, rolled up sleeves and tight black trousers. Maybe he’d picked Jean for his upcoming med degree as Levi was a doctor, maybe he really did like the two-toned haired bastard. Whatever it was Eren couldn’t put his finger on it, why was this attractive man with some like Jean. Eren was a tall, tanned surfer, sure he was only at university for his parents, but he was smart enough for a man like Levi. 

Levi shifted under Eren’s gaze, upon realising the short man was holding a red present, Eren had decided to watch the scene as Levi handed Marco the present, who took it and put It under the tree. The present made a clinking sound as it touched the floor. Glasses. Eren decided. 

Suddenly there was a blue present launched at Eren by Jean with a “Yaegar catch this,” The present was small, wrapped with shiny blue paper, it had black dots on it and a black bow, obviously chosen and wrapped by Levi. 

Flashing Levi, a thankful smile he started to unwrap the present “Don’t unwrap it, shit biscuit,” and with that the adorable image of Levi, Eren had in his head disappeared. Every time Levi opened his mouth, he ruined his attractiveness. Eren placed the present down as the snob of a doctor kicked the coat that Jean had dropped up into his hand. 

Bringing himself up off the couch Eren grabbed the coat from Levi. “And here I thought you were being nice,” Levi scoffed at this comment the tanned man leant down close to the other’s face and blew on it, earning a disgusted look from Levi. Eren grinned as Jean pushed him away from Levi “eyelash.” Holding up his hands as he walked back to the sofa and sat down. 

This wasn’t the place Levi wanted to be, he gripped his sister’s Christmas present against his chest, as he stood in a large room surrounded by a bunch of college students. Mikasa walked over, already long drunk, she slurred slightly as she spoke “Y’know Lili, I was so lonely growing up, mom told me about you, I wished you were there,” She slurred accusingly poking his chest. The small coconut haired boy appeared from behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist “Mika, let's leave Levi alone,” She pushed her friend off in protest wrapping an arm around her brother’s neck to steady herself. 

Levi gave Armin a confirming nod, as the blond boy let Levi handle her. Securely, he wrapped his thin arms around her waist “Mikasa let’s get you some water.” She shook her head grabbing another drink off of the bar, Levi combatted this and took it off of her. “Mikasa you little mine sweeper, you don’t know where that’s been,” his usual cold exterior and monotone voice gone, replaced with a soft friendly stature and a kind voice. 

Mikasa looked up at her brother, “Why don’t you love me, Levi?” That struck a cord in Levi’s usually cold heart, the poor woman stared up at him, vulnerable and completely drunk. Levi’s priority right now was making sure his baby sister was safe and looked after “I do Mikasa.” Her hooded lids opening slightly with joy. 

Armin scurried back with a glass of water, handing it to Levi who held his sister’s chin, her present long disregarded on the bar. Levi lifted her head slightly and held the glass to her mouth as she drunk, pulling away she looked up at the doctor “I’m gonna-” With that she leant down and threw up all down Levi’s legs and shoes. “These were new,” he mumbled to himself. Mikasa looked up and smiled wiping her mouth, before passing out on his chest. 

“Thank you for letting me borrow clothes.” The raven male said stood at the drawers pulling out some old sweats and a baggy grey shirt. A shirtless Eren leaned against the door frame “no problem, since my girlfriend did throw up on you,” Levi’s eyes moved to his sister asleep on Eren’s bed. Before looking back at the mirror perched on the drawers, following Eren’s every movement with his eyes. “so that’s official now?” 

The brunette moved closer, placing his hand on the side of Levi’s hip, leaning over and grabbing a shirt “are you and Jean official?” Levi’s breath hitched as Eren moved closer. He couldn’t be acting like this with his sister’s boyfriend, after moving away Eren sat on the bed. Levi still hadn’t answered Eren’s question “I’m old enough to be your dad, Eren,” the brunette shrugged, in reality the difference was 13 years. “And Jean’s old enough for you?” 

With a swift movement Eren slammed his hand on the drawer behind Levi and slowly moved closer, making the smaller place a hand on his bare chest to keep the distance “you’re drunk Eren,” it was true the surfer stunk of alcohol and cheap cologne. “Drunk on you,” ‘fuck Levi this man was barely out of his teen years, you’d been an adult for over 10 years, why are you messing with college drama?’ He thought as Eren’s breath hit his face. 

Breaking the moment Mikasa whined “Eren? Levi? What are you doing?” Both of the guys pushed away from each other and went straight to Mikasa’s aid, as the pair sat down, she led her head in Levi’s lap. Eren scanned the male and his sister, the clock struck 12 setting a loud chime out throughout the building, 

“Merry Christmas, Levi,” 

“Merry Christmas, Eren.”


	4. Jean And The Ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ||This chapter is finally editted||
> 
> Hi! Im so sorry this is late, it was supposed to go up on the 24th, but then the Christmas celebrations got in the way.  
> I know alot of Mika x Eren and Levi x Jean can get annoying but I promise all this angst is worth it ;)  
> i am also so sorry that this chapter is so short, I had a really low motivation due to the late nights around christmas but i should be back to normal tmr with the next update, I hope you guys are ready for intense angst.

Iatro Erotophobe 

Mikasa groaned as she opened her eyes, looking up at who she had her head rested on, only to realise it was her brother’s lap she had fallen asleep in. The man had his arm propped against the wall as slept, holding her head securely. 

Gently moving up looking around and spotting Eren sprawled out on the coach, his hand on top of Levi’s foot. His legs stretched out and one hanging over the edge, he had his head turned away resting on his opposite arm. The light poured into the room revealing Levi’s boots set up neatly next to the bed, with a bucket of soap and water next to them. His clothes were lazily thrown over Eren’s heater. 

“Mikasa?” Levi’s croaky voice rung out as he moved from the position, complaining at his aching muscles and bones, he gently kicked off Eren’s hand. His sister smiled up at him and rested her head on his shoulder. “Merry Christmas, Levi,” as Mikasa said those words, Levi’s thoughts drifted back to Eren. 

“Merry Christmas, Levi.” The brunette had said pressing his hands onto the mattress, pushing himself into a stand. "Merry Christmas, Eren.” Levi responded looking up as Eren connected their eyeline, his breath got caught in his throat. 

It was early morning and the sun had started to rise, meaning Eren’s tanned skin and brown hair looked golden in the light, “You should borrow the shower,” he said taking Mika from Levi’s arms. The small man looked over at his soiled boots “I should probably clean those first.” 

Eren placed Mika on the bed and pressing a kiss between her furrowed brows, as Levi watched on. Sure, Eren was attractive, tanned skin, a strong chest, and long dark hair, but Levi held no feelings towards him. “There’s a bucket under the sink,” Eren called to Levi who was making his way through the bedroom towards the bathroom. Bending over and grabbing the bucket, soap and sponge, the standing up to fill it with hot water. 

Mikasa leant over Levi, grabbing the water and painkiller on the side, taking it down in one gulp. “Come to the Christmas Festival with Eren and I,” she said, not having the power to say ‘no’ Levi nodded his head. 

Even Levi had to admit the Christmas Festivities were gorgeous, shining lights, and large decorated trees, children running around with sparklers. A young couple were taking pictures underneath the mistletoe, the man had his arm around the woman’s waist, giving her soft kisses on her hair and face. 

Scanning the scene, Levi came to realised they had a little short friend who was taking their pictures, the blond girl smiled before handing the phone back to the couple. After that Levi realised that he was left by his couple, looking around at the town, searching for them, he let out a sigh. 

He walked over to a bench and sat down, wrapping a scarf around his face, the snow had started to fall, meaning he was now covered in ice and snow. He felt a hand on top of his head, looking up, Eren smiled brightly down at him. The brunette placed a hot drink in Levi’s cold hands “Mikasa, saw an old friend so it’s just us for now, buddy,” Levi watched the taller talk, he had a bright smile whilst being wrapped heavily in woollen clothing at request of Mikasa. 

Once watching Eren be seated, Levi looked down at his phone, a few ‘Merry Christmas’es and others from updates from work. Suddenly there was a small red box placed under Levi’s nose “Jean told me you only got two presents this year, so this is mine.” Levi gently looked the present and smiled before straightening his face, looking up at the man “Eren, I’m an adult, I don’t need a lot of-” Eren cut him off with a laugh “Just open the present Ackerman.” The short-tempered raven debated continuing his hostility but ultimately decided against, Eren did buy him a present, he should probably act grateful. 

Levi gently started to unwrap the present and there sat a ring box. He gently opened to see a soft silver ring with crystals lining it. He let a small smile make its way onto his lips, before slipping it onto his finger. “Thank you, Er-” Levi was interrupted by his sister, shouting the tall brunettes name, launching into his arms and crashing their lips together. Levi leant back from the pair making out as Mikasa’s tall blonde friend stood behind them giving a sigh. 

Levi’s alarm rang, the loud ringing sound made his groan, repeatedly crushing his finger against the screen. He rolled back into the bed and pulled his blanket over his head. The ring Eren had bought sitting on his slender, pale fingers. Days had passed since Christmas, the celebrations slowly starting to fade, before the big work New Year’s party, Erwin was planning. 

Sitting up and brushing a lazy hand through his messy hair, Levi looked outside the window the streets were cold and dark still. He felt a hand wrap around his waist and sure enough there led Jean, the two-toned man woke up leaving kisses on Levi’s skinny hips. “Jean,” The man hummed “Jean, I have work.” Jean pulled away and looked up at his raven-haired lover. 

“You always have work,” The man took Levi’s arm and started to kiss his way down, landing on Eren’s ring. “Why’re you still wearing Eren’s ring.” Jean started to move it off Levi’s finger. Levi pulled his hand away slipping the ring back on. “I like it, Jean,” The man sat up and sighed, brushing his hair out of his face. “You refused to wear the ring I gave you.” Jean stood up, and walked over to the door. “That’s because I don’t like it, Jean.” 

“Really? And what do you like about Eren,” Levi’s tall boyfriend snapped, Levi moved in the bed and pushed the covers off of himself “Jean, I'm 34, I am not having an argument with you over me wearing a ring.” Jean slammed to door, he had opened whilst talking to Levi, gritting his teeth. “Jean, my neighbours!” Jean walked over to the smaller man, slamming his hand on the headboard next to Levi’s raven head. 

“You’re pathetic.” Jean growled, he’d be treated like shit from Levi for weeks, ignored, refused to have been outed as his boyfriend and having to deal with Levi’s temper tantrums over whatever had happened the prior day. The usually cool man was furious and leaned closer to his boyfriend’s face. “You’ve strung me on for months, you’ve treated me like shit, and your age, you use it as a scapegoat, do you not think I’ve seen the way you look at Eren.” Levi tried to speak up as Jean rambled only to be shut up by Jean yelling again. “You look at him like you want him to fuck you right then and there,” Jean picked up Levi’s hand “and this stupid fucking ring!” He threw the small hand back down. “Eren isn’t ever going to touch you Levi, he’s your sister’s boyfriend and you’re a sad, cold, pathetic, old man.” 

“Get out!” The raven suddenly yelled back, slamming his hands against Jean’s stocky chest “Get, the fuck out of my house.” Jean picked up his clothes, quickly slipping them on, his baggy pants and grey sweater. “I was just leaving!” Jean grumbled, leaving and slamming the door loudly. 

Levi sat there, the snooze alarm he’d set going off, but he made no attempt to turn it off. Jean... Jean was right, he was a pathetic old man. He’d hopelessly fawned over a brash brunette college student at the age of 34, he’d slept with said brunette's friend for months. He sat motionless, his dark bagged eyes scanning the room before looking down at his ringed hand. 

Eren jumped as Jean walked through the door, Jean’s hair was a mess, his neck full of hickies, wearing baggy sweat pants and a sweater to match. “Levi, had fun last night, I take it? You look a mess.” Jean closed his eyes in annoyance as Eren’s voice went straight through him. He gritted his teeth and turned to look at the man. “You, You brunette cunt.” He spat angrily at Eren who’s lips parted in shock. “You think it’s all fun and games, fucking around with people’s relationships, but this isn’t high school anymore, grow the fuck up Eren!” The said brunette stared in shock being unable to form words. “What happened-” 

“What happened?” Jean cut off “you happened Eren, Eren fucking Yaeger happened again!” Eren stood up and was met with Jean in his face “why do you fuck up everything I want?” Jean slammed his hands into Eren’s chest forcing the man to fall back “First you fucked Mikasa, second you convinced Marco to go after the other guy, and, and now you’ve got Levi’s feelings messed up,” 

“Levi?”


	5. Mirror Image

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> || This chapter is currently uneditted ||  
> TWIGGER WARNING  
> OCD, ANXIETY
> 
> I wrote parts of this chapter from my own experience with anxiety and attacks.  
> I hope you're enjoying this so far, thank you for the comments, kudos, bookmarks and subs it means alot!!

Iatro Erotophobe 

The tension between Jean and Eren grew after this day, resulting in Mikasa breaking up more than enough fights between the two. Jean blaming Eren for Levi’s feelings and Eren claiming Levi had none and Jean was over reacting. Armin of course watched the two fight having no control over the situation. 

Mikasa finally grabbed Eren by the scruff of his neck “Eren, leave Jean alone, he’s just hurt Levi broke up with him.” Eren sighed and pressed his brunette mop of hair on her chest. She ran a soft hand through his hair, and laid kisses on his cheek. “I don’t understand why he is like this.” He complained as Mikasa continued to run a hand through his hair. “He’s just sad, Eren, wouldn’t you be upset if we broke up?” Eren hummed in agreement. 

The skinny man crossed his legs as Petra stood in front of him, her eyes beaming down at him in his seat, she was larger now, her stomach covered by a baggy shirt “Levi please.” The mentioned man gave her a look of disgust, his heavily lined eyes looking over his hair, “No, it isn’t mine.” The strawberry blonde, moved onto her knees grabbing his hands, “Levi, you have to help me,” he pulled his gloved hand away from the pregnant woman “no.” 

The doctor moved his eyes away from his ex-wife, and to his computer screen “I refuse to give you money for a child that isn’t mine,” Petra stood up and grabbed his arm “Levi,” The man scowled and pushed her off of him “No!” He snapped “I am not helping you care for a child, you ended up in this situation because you were a slut!” The once cool man losing it. Petra fell back as he slammed his hands down on his chair and stood up. “You expected me to help you when you cheated the first time, why would I help you now!” Petra crawled to him and grabbed his ankle “Levi.” He kicked her hand away, pulling his gloves off, putting his hands into his pockets and bending down “You’re pathetic,” he repeated Jean’s words. 

Hanji was perched again in the breakroom, as Levi walked in and slammed the door “This shit hole is dirty!” He snapped whilst Hanji looked around to see the entirely spotless room, Levi began to pick at the skin around his nails, looking at the dirty room. He walked straight over to the window and opened it, before closing it again and reopening it. Hanji went to speak which led Levi to stop what he was doing and repeat the action 4 more times whilst he counted out loud.

Hanji watched their friend, walk over the sink, pull out the cleaning content and begin scrubbing the sides, along the cooker, gritting his teeth as he scrubbed. “Levi?” Hanji spoke as the man had opted to get something to pick the tiniest amount of dirt out of the crevices. “I feel dirty, it’s surrounding me,” he mumbled to himself, continuing to scrub excessively about the surrounding areas. 

As Levi felt a hand on his shoulder his cleaning slowly started to subside, only to be replaced with heavy breathing, as he dropped to his knees. He began to pant, the breath in his lungs trapped, and then he started to scratch at his skin. Hanji sat down next to him slowly, as Levi placed his head between his knees, his eyes welling up with tears and every colour in the room starting to seem brighter. 

“I-I can’t breathe,” the doctor croaked, painfully scratching at his arms and down to his hands, the ring still sat on his finger, Hanji watched him, gently passing words of sympathy to the panicking man. “I’m pathetic, Hanji, I’m old, I'm disgusting.” Hanji wrapped an arm around their old friend. They’d witnessed this before but not since high school. “I’m losing control, everything’s going wrong, I'm fucked!” The raven sobbed, his arms red and slightly bleeding. 

Hanji rubbed his shoulder “Do you have anyone to call to take you home?” Levi shook his head, “Jean?” Hanji asked, as they slipped their hand into Levi’s pocket to retrieve his phone. “Not Jean,” Hanji nodded and started to scroll through his contacts “Mika,” Levi sobbed, his voice raw and breaking. “Call Mikasa.” 

So, that’s what Hanji did, Levi’s response seemed odd since he’d only known his sister for a few months, but alas this is what he wanted. “The number you are currently trying to reach...” Hanji rung again, once again no answer. Levi started to sob harder, he was usual cool exterior gone and now his emotions long supressed had resurfaced making him feel like a high schooler again. 

Then that sweet honey voice rang through the phone. “Hey, Mikasa’s phone.” Eren. Levi looked up and looked at the screen of the phone “Is Mikasa there?” Levi managed to say taking the phone, and holding it to his face. Eren paused “No, she left here phone at mine, she’s with Annie.” Levi broke out a sob “Levi?” Eren’s soft voice rang out “Levi, are you okay?” The raven didn’t respond, holding the phone with both hands and spinning Eren’s ring behind it. “Levi,” Eren repeated, his voice thick with concern. 

The slender raven sobbed loudly “Where are you?” Eren asked, as the man started to lose his breath again. “Work,” Levi croaked out, before Hanji took the phone “Maria Hospital.” They said, then there was rustling on Eren’s end, and the clashing of keys. “I’ll be there.” Hanji let Eren know the situation as the brunette climbed into his car. “Eren don’t I'm fine!” 

Hanji helped the weak Levi up, “Why did Eren answer?” He sobbed to his tall friend, his face red from lack of breath and tears. The cleaning products disregarded to the side as he steadied himself on the counter. His eyes bright red, and the doctors coat now wrapped around his shoulders, his hands raw, and bleeding along with his arms. The small male had calmed down but was still clearly in a state of panic. Hanji had tried a few times prior to get him to explain what had happened as they walked to the parking lot. 

Surely enough there stood Eren, who had sprinted over to them, he’d clearly only just got out of bed, his hair a mess, his clothes crinkled, and his sockless feet in some mismatched shoes. “Levi,” he breathed out, as he placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder. The usually strong and resilient Levi looked a mess. His eyeliner half way down his face, his eyes a bright pink and his once perfect hair now in odd positions from his hands running through them. 

Eren moved his hand and placed it on the coal haired man’s pale cheek “Eren.” Levi croaked out, he hated seeing this man look down at him with sympathy in his eyes. He was 34 for god's sake, and here was a college student treating him like he was made of glass. Of course, Levi couldn’t protest to the action as he could barely breath in that moment. Instead, he latched his frail hands around Eren’s arm. 

Resulting in the tall bay man pulling Levi again his chest. He stunk of sex, the previous night's alcohol, shitty toothpaste and cheap deodorant he’d clearly shoved on to hide it all under. Yet Levi found it soothing, as the straight man awkwardly patted his soft, messed up hair. Hanji took their leave but not before making sure Levi was 100% safe in Eren’s arms. 

“You smell like shit,” Levi stated blankly tears in his eyes, as Eren moved away “You don’t smell amazing yourself Ackerman,” That name, that name, that horrible name that had only ever brought him pain felt so hypnotising in Eren’s mouth. 

Eren looked down at older man, only now giving Levi the ability to see the bite marks that lines Eren’s neck, the soft bruises, and the old lipstick that made it way from his face down to what was assumed to be his stomach. Well at least Levi now knew why Eren stunk of sex. 

“Let’s take you home.” Eren suggested placing his hand on Levi’s head like he had done at the Christmas festival, Levi looked up through his banks. He was sure he had no feelings for Eren, Jean had taken all of their interactions as Levi’s need for sex, but Levi had no feelings for the Mediterranean god Infront of him. “No, I can’t.” Eren was taken aback with Levi’s protest, usually he would talk about he wanted to go home. “Yours.” Levi demanded, the college student nodded and led Levi to his car. 

The journey wasn’t long only about 40 minutes, yet the exhausted raven had fallen asleep. His skin still tear stained, and the eyeliner smudged to match. He was adorable, or at least that’s what Eren thought. Eren laughed gently to himself, as much as Jean had complained at him about how he’d steal everyone the horseman wanted. He had a type, first it was Mikasa, dark hair, dark eyes, pale skin, next was Marco, dark hair, paleish skin, and curtained hair, then along came Levi. The dark-haired male mirrored his sister with the fashion sense and hairstyle of Marco. 

About a half hour into the ride, Eren gently placed a hand on Levi’s thigh “hey, we’re here in 10 minutes,” Levi slipped his hand into Eren’s wrapping his fingers around Eren’s tanned ones. He groaned keeping his eyes closed pressing it into Eren’s shoulder. “5 more minutes, Jean,” Eren’s heterosexual heart dropped, Levi thought he was Jean and Eren was hurt. He gently slipped his hand away. Levi opened his eyes and met eyes with the driver “Eren!” The Brunette moved his hand back to the steering wheel “Eren.” he repeated the crow’s words. 

Levi sat on Eren’s couch, wrapped in a soft blanket, the brunette man sat shirtless on the love seat away from Levi. He was hurt, how could he think he was Jean. Levi was long calmed down, holding a tea cup in his hand and was staring at the brunette. Although his eyes were not met by Eren who was watching whatever trash TV that was on during the day. “Did you enjoy the shower.” Finally, Eren had spoken to him, he was unsure what he’d done for Eren to be so upset at him. 

Levi hummed and took a sip of tea before swallowing and speaking “It was very hot,” Eren turned and looked at him, “good,” Was his only response, once again the steel eyed man nodded, as that said man stood up, Eren jumped to his feet in case Levi fell, which he did not. 

Instead, he sat next to Eren on the love seat “You’re upset.” Eren sat back down when Levi spoke, he refused to meet the man’s eyeline, Eren was straight, incredibly straight, Mikasa. Her dark hair, that fell at the side of her face, her soft hands and where they touched him, her dark eyes that he got lost into. The small she’d do when he did something funny but would never admit, her face when she’d come to him for help when something went wrong, his soft lips, or her soft lips, he corrected himself. 

Levi placed a hand on Eren’s shoulder “I wanted to apologise,” Eren turned to the small man, his eyes full of sadness, his lips chapped, his hair wet, those eyes and lips swollen from the tears. “Levi,” He mumbled breathless, He grabbed the small man’s face, taking advantage of the raven’s shock and using his tongue, the swollen lips felt amazing against his. He couldn’t help himself; he wanted to take advantage of this small man and strip his body of every memory of Jean. 

“Eren, I wanted apologise,” Eren was still staring into the man’s steel eyes. Eren looked down at Levi’s ringed hand, that hadn’t happened, how could it have not happened? “Don’t,” Eren responded brushing the small hand off of his shoulder. The tall man pushed himself off of the seat “Are you staying the night?” Levi couldn’t respond before Eren spoke again “I’ll make up the spare bed.” Then off Eren went into the bedroom. 

He closed the door with an abrupt slam, what the fuck was that about? Eren closed his eyes leaning against the long white door. He was thinking of Mikasa, and he got carried away? They do look alike, he was straight, it only made sense he was thinking of his girlfriend and his brain got carried away. He felt so bad, not only was Levi, Mikasa’s brother, he was also upset, vulnerable and yet Eren wanted to take that away from him. He wanted to make Levi safe and happy again.


	6. Once You've Hit Rock Bottom There Isn't Much Lower You Can Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> || This chapter is currently unedited || 
> 
> Is there ever gonna be a day where the author posts on time? Honestly I have wanted to post this chapter for a while but mental health sucks, thank you so much for waiting for me, and enjoying my fic!

Iatro Erotophobe 

The short man stood up from Eren’s sofa and went adventuring around the dorm, it was clean, very clean in fact, unlike Jean’s. Marco had always tried his best to keep the dorm room clean, however Jean left a trail of mess where ever he went. 

His soft white socks barely made a sound as he walked around the apartment, there was books lining the walls and pictures in frames. There was a large picture of Mikasa, Eren and a small blond guy in a foreign country, Mikasa wore a red two piece and was on Eren’s back, he had his long-tanned arms wrapped around her legs and under her hips. The blond was holding two alcoholic drinks, whilst MIkasa held the other and hand a fake sword in her other hand. 

The next picture was Eren holding a small child, they looked similar, with bright green eyes and brown hair, next was another of Eren with a dark-haired woman and a tall thin man. Levi moved along passing a few pictures of the unknown blond man. The final picture was on Eren and Mikasa, her red scarf wrapped around both of them as it snowed. 

Suddenly, he felt a presence behind him “Do you like that one?” The honey like voice spoke, he turned and met eyes with the man behind the voice. “I do,” Levi replied breathlessly, Eren hummed and wrapped a blanket around Levi’s shoulders. He’d been here once before but the place looked different with sober eyes and so did Eren. 

“Eren?” A voice called “Eren why weren’t you in class,” The same voice said, then there was a blond stood in the door frame. He wore a baggy green hoody, white jeans and black boots “Oh, you have a guest, I haven’t cleaned,” Levi turned away from Erens gaze, it was the blond from the pictures. 

The high voiced man spoke again “oh it's you, Levi.” Eren pulled away from the cornered man, as Levi looked at the man who knew his name in confusion. “Yes, do I know you.” The blond man seemed to be completely unoffended by Levi statement “Oh you were pretty drunk the first time we met I'm Armin,” 

“These are your books?” Levi had started to feel uncomfortable with the new man in the room and froze back to his dickish personality. “You need to order them better, they’re alphabetical by title, do author's last name,” He directed, before Eren placed a hand on the raven’s shoulder. Amin grinned through his offense, he eyed his books he’d spent hours arranging them all, and yet Levi was right. 

Armin moved away from the door and straight past the couple stood at the door “I am going to our room, I need books for our class, that you’ve missed,” Armin abruptly slammed the door making Eren sigh and go after him leaving Levi in the blanket alone. 

There was loud yelling from Eren and Armin’s rooms, before Eren came out and slammed the door, the raven had now sat down on the sofa “Tea?” The annoyed Eren asked to Levi who hummed a ‘yes’. 

Eren walked into the dorm room kitchen, Levi followed closely behind, a couple of girls smiled at Eren as he entered “Oh are you making tea?” A brunette asked leaning over Eren’s shoulder, he brushed the woman’s hands off “yes, Sasha, I am,” The brunette now named Sasha grabbed his hand, in which Eren grinned and took it away wrapping it around her waist instead. Of course, he was a flirt. 

One of the blondes had laid her eyes on Levi who was stood there, “Is this Mika’s brother?” Sasha’s attention changed to the raven who stood awkwardly at the door in Eren’s Hatsune Miku blanket. What was he supposed do? He looked like a child whilst being the oldest Eren laughed “Yeah, and he speaks guys ask him yourself,” Sasha moved closer as though she was inspecting a foreign object, 

Levi finally spoke, his voice deep for his height and oddly threatening despite looking like comic con on crack. “I just wanted my tea, get away from me,” Eren groaned quietly as Levi was being rude again. “wow, cold,” Hitch responded pulling Sasha away “Him and Mika look and act like twins,” she continued, he walked over to were Eren was, slammed the blanket into the man’s chest and continued his tea “Stupid kids,” he growled. 

Erwin danced around Hanji who was taking drinks from the buffet table “Have you seen Levi?” Hanji shook their head “no, not since this morning he had to go home, he was sick,” Erwin hummed, and took a drink from one of their hands, wrapping his arm around Hanji’s waist. “Dance with me Han,” Hanji laughed at Erwin. 

Levi stepped into the party hall, Erwin had rented out a large venue with glass and beaming lights. He brushed his hair back as the lights shone into his eyes. The venue was gorgeous, tall, white pillars, large windows and fairy lights lining the trees, pillars and all around the room. 

As he walked into the main room, he saw Erwin and Hanji who were far too invested in their dance, the large music made him feel drunk, taking that as an idea he moved to the bar, now watching the pair dance to some shitty synthpop song that had started to play. After finishing his first drink, he turned and ordered another, if he was forced to be here, he would be here drunk. 

Hanji moved back over to their friend; they wrapped an arm around Levi and grinned happily, already long drunk, they pressed a kiss on Levi’s cheek “are you feeling better?” The brunette asked as Levi pushed their face away “I’m perfectly fine shit glasses!” He snapped. 

Hanji put their hand up, having learned over the years to not take Levi’s insults to heart. “Who was that hunk of a surfer?” Levi looked up at them, his hair gently sweeping across his forehead, he didn’t want to talk of Eren right now. He’d pissed off most of Eren’s friends even if Eren had claimed he hadn’t. 

Eren laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck “Honestly Levi, it’s fine they’ll get over it,” He had said, his ocean green orbs looking down at the tiny Raven in front of him. In all honestly Levi’s harsh switch had confused Eren, but he knew better than the pry. Eren placed a hand on Levi’s head again and smiled down at him. Brushing his head away Levi grumbled something about personal space. 

Before he realised it Hange had grabbed Levi’s hand, pulling him onto the dance floor “I’m not drunk enough for this,” He grumbled as Hange laughed, truth being told Levi enjoyed being around Hange, it pushed his mind off of Eren, the brunette had clouded his judgement, his thoughts and his dreams. 

Erwin watched the pair dance with a small smile on his face, “Hange.” He said bringing a man over to them, Levi looked up at the tall men, “Have you met my friend Moblit?” The long-haired brunette met eyes with this new man. He softly took their hand and kissed it, resulting in a blush from Hange. 

Levi watched the newly introduced pair, look at each other with a connection, Hange’s soft eyes looking into Moblit’s, their exchanged look like they’d fallen into a Disney movie. The tall man had a strong jaw, strong nose and soft eyes, he was handsome, clearly Hange’s type. 

“I’m Moblit Berner, the newest Histopathology doctor,” Hange nodded as he spoke, their eyes never leaving his, the way he looked at them seemed like they’d known each other in a past life, they seemed so familiar. Hange followed every word Moblit spoke, every so often playing with their hair, soon Moblit had swept them off to the bar leaving Levi with Erwin. 

Of course, the raven couldn’t complain he liked Erwin, in fact they’d been very close in college, that being said. Erwin had broken his heart a few times back in the day, Erwin could never decide whether he liked men or not, or maybe he just liked Levi. The mentioned man coughed “Levi, I have something to tell you,” The cold man’s head spun up to look at his old friend. Erwin wore a suit as usual, he was very handsome in fact, it was black with no tie, a black belt and matching shoes. Levi hummed to tell him to continue. “I’m marrying Petra.” Levi choked at the statement, Petra, the woman who had cheated on him multiple times with an unknown man, the Petra that may be pregnant with his child. Then it clicked, Levi’s throat felt dry. 

“You,” He managed to cough out, gripping tightly on to the glass in his hand. “It was you!” He yelled loudly, stepping forward “You where the one who fucked my wife!” Erwin gulped and held his hands out, pushing Levi back gently. “Levi, please, I can explain.” Levi threw the glass on the floor. It smashed loudly; pieces scattering across the polished marble floor. “That child, that child isn’t even mine is it?” Levi laughed, why had she come to him that night, why not Erwin. 

Levi held his anger, turning on his heels, why had he come? Why did he leave Eren’s? why did this happen now? And yet, Eren still stated Levi had a bed there when he came back from the party, despite Armin suggesting Levi should have taken Eren as a chaperone the tanned man had rejected the offer. ‘you don’t need me to take you, you have your friends there, they’re going to be there for you’ what a lot of bullshit. 

Thinking back to it now, Eren had arranged a party at his dorm for the new year. The soft wind brushed past Levi’s coal black hair as he started to walk. How had his life turned out this way? What had he done to the Gods for this to happen to him? 

As he walked the soft passing of cars and sounds of the city started to cool his hot skin down. What was he supposed to do now? The life of Maria flowed around him, people reuniting, people partying and cheering. The night was passing him by as he walked, 11:40pm, he spotted a park and moved to go and sit on one of the swings sets. 

His hand cold from walking stung as he held the cold metal of the swing, he sat down, staring at the town in front of him. There was a sound of a crowd cheering and music coming from the karaoke bar in front of him. He softly closed his eyes, 11:45pm. 

“There’s only 15 minutes!” Sasha called jumping over the couch, switching the channel to the countdown, muting it and turning up the loud music. The once quiet apartment was filled with loud chatter and excitement of the incoming New Year. 

Jean pressed himself against the kitchen door “Marco,” The freckled man turned around, his curtained hair for once styled, pink blush spread across his cheeks from the drinks. “Jean?” Sure, they lived together but they never spoke anymore. 

Jean dropped to his knees “I love you, Marco,” The now sobered Marco knelt down to the two-toned man. Jean’s eyes were in tears “I’ve always loved you, ever since we were young,” Marco laughed softly and pressed his lips against the crying man’s “I love you too, Jean.” 11:50pm. 

Eren moved out of his bedroom “How long left? Sasha!” He called to the woman who was sitting on her boyfriend’s lap. “10 minutes.” Eren grinned and continued to walk around the living room, wrapping his arms tightly around Mikasa’s small waist. “C’mon everyone the countdown is starting!” He yelled through the doors, this resulting in a few stragglers coming through, Marco holding a sobbing Jean. ‘He confessed’ Marco mouthed to a confirmed Eren who laughed gently and nodded. 

Levi opened his eyes, to check his phone, a few from the worried Erwin, another few from Hange talking about how they might get laid and non from Eren. The sky started to open up, the now started to fall on the cold Levi. He shoved his phone and hand back into his pockets. He had nowhere to go. His apartment block was too far, and he’d left his keys were hung up at Eren’s. 11:55pm. 

Eren pressed his forehead against MIkasa’s and hummed the song to her. “I love you,” He said softly as the raven-haired woman wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “I love you too, Eren.” The snow started to get thicker and layer its self over the balcony and the streets below, Eren brushed her hair out of her face kissing her nose. 

10 

Eren’s attention clicked back to his now shouting friends, Jean had composed himself, Sasha was jumping, what seemed painfully in Connie’s lap. Hitch and Marlo, held a drunk Floch, who was counting too slowly. 

9 

Riener started to force his two friends into a dance, much to Annie and Bertolt’s dismay, He had grabbed them both by the waist as he danced around. Bertolt had turned a crimson shade, though Eren couldn’t figure out if that was because of Annie or Riener. 

8 

Levi watched the numbers on his phone go down, having opening a video to watch the clock in the capital and the festivities emerge around it. 

7 

Eren gripped firmly at his girlfriend’s waist, any worried of his attraction to Levi gone as he connected his eyes with hers. They did look alike, her lips were soft, did Levi’s lips feel the same? 

6 

Hange’s finger nails gripped and scratched at Moblit’s back, having taken their celebrations to a hotel room in the city. The sounds slowly slipping from their mouth as the time went on. 

5 

Eren pulled Mikasa in, slowly touching his nose against hers, the soft smile playing on both of their lips, then the time started to slip by. 

4 

... 

3 

... 

2 

Eren kissed her, softly, the lights around them becoming dimmer as he closed his eyes, she kissed back her tongue softly playing with his as he slammed her against the wall. 

Levi started at the sky, his once black hair covered completely in white, closing his eyes once again he saw the tanned man. “I like you, I like you a lot Levi, and I don’t want to fight this feeling anymore!” 

1 

Eren pulled away “Happy New Year!” He smilled lifting her up as she giggled. 

“Happy New Year, Eren!” 

Levi opened his eyes, who was he kidding, the man would never feel the way he did, why would ever feel that way he has Mikasa. The clock dinged loudly, the sound emitting its way from the phone, Levi started at the crowd coming out of the bar in front of him. He swallowed down a sob, “Happy New Year, Levi,” He mumbled to himself.


End file.
